Who I Am
by Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper
Summary: Dalam hidup, terkadang tak semua hal bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Bahkan kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Perjuangan dan pengorbanan tanpa batas untuk meraih sebuah impian. Impian yang selama ini selalu menjadi bayangan semu. Sebuah mimpi yang bahkan tidak akan pernah lagi aku bisa nikmatinya,, hanya karena sebuah kata 'PERPISAHAN'. Ya, aku sudah merasakannya sudah lama.


_**Jika waktuku telah habis disini,,**_

_**Jika waktuku melihatmu telah tiada lagi,,**_

_**Jika waktuku untuk bersamamu telah berakhir,,**_

_**Aku percaya, dari langit sana aku bisa melihatmu,,**_

_**Dan berkata,,,**_

' _**Terima kasih telah melindungiku selama ini '**_

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**Title: Who I Am**

**Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun X Yesung**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior Member, Pasangan We Got Married Leeteuk**

**Author: Joonie Kim **

**Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typho, Alur maju mundur.**

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

* * *

Dalam hidup, terkadang tak semua hal bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Bahkan kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Perjuangan dan pengorbanan tanpa batas untuk meraih sebuah impian. Impian yang selama ini selalu menjadi bayangan semu. Sebuah mimpi yang bahkan tidak akan pernah lagi aku bisa nikmatinya,, hanya karena sebuah kata 'PERPISAHAN'. Ya, aku sudah merasakannya sudah sejak lama. Disaat umurku masih balita, aku sudah berteman dengan rasa sakit itu. Pada saat aku berumur dua tahun, aku sudah sendiri, ya, sendiri dalam dunia yang tak berujung ini.

* * *

**~ Yesung's 2 years old ~**

Seorang namja kecil berumur 2 tahun kini tengah bermain dengan bahagianya bersama sang Harabeoji dan Halmeoninya. Dengan tawa ceria mereka bermain di sebuah ruangan sederhana. Kebahagiaan yang tanpa batas terpancar dari sinar wajah sang namja kecil itu.

"Beoji, beoji lihat, cungie bica melakukannyakan? Lebih bagus dalipada punya beoji lihat.."ucap namja kecil bernama Kim Yesung itu antusias pada sang harabeoji.

"Ahahaha, ne,, ne,, geuraeyo? Berarti beoji kalahh."ucap Hankyung.

"Ne, tentu caja. Tidak ada yang bica mengalahkan cungie."ucap Yesung bangga.

"Cha~ cungie harus makan ne?"ucap sang halmeoni pada Yesung sembari menyuapinya makanan.

"Allaceyo."ucap Yesung dengan lincah berlari kearah halmeoninya dan melahap makanan dari halmeoninya.

"Chullie-ah, seharusnya kau datang kesini, lihatlah cungie harus lari sana sini untuk makan makanan darimu."ucap Hankyung sedikit mencemaskan Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo yeobo. Uri Yesungie pasti bisa melakukannya. Sungie-ah hwaighthing.."ucap Heechul pada Yesung.

"Emh,, Allaceoyo meoni… Gwaenchanayo."ucap Yesung dengan senyuman terindahnya seolah mengatakan ' aku baik – baik saja '

_**Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiiji malja**_

_**Oh my lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda**_

" **Sora – Calling "**

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Hankyung.

"Yeoboseyo appa,"ucap Sora di seberang telepon.

"Sora-ah, eodiega? Sedari tadi kami menunggumu pulang."ucap Hankyung sembari menatap Yesung yang sedang bermain dengan sang halmeoni.

"Mianhae appa, Sora tidak bisa pulang hari ini dan menjemput Yesung."ucap Sora datar.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah disana?"tanya Hankyung.

"Jongjin demam dan sekarang kami berada di rumah sakit."ucap Sora khawatir dan cemas.

"Cheongmalyo? Bagaimana keadaan Jongjin sekarang."ucap Hankyung cemas.

'Jongjinnie caeng?'batin Yesung dalam hati yang tidak sengaja mendengar sedikit pembicaraan sang harabeoji, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan antara eomma dan halbeojinya.

"Gwaenchana, hanya demam. Mungkin besok kami akan pulang. Kami titip Yesung padamu appa. Setidaknya satu sampai dua minggu biarkan Yesung disitu."ucap Sora datar.

"Beoji… eommakah?"tanya Yesung menatap polos Hankyung.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kenapa tidak saja kamu membiarkan Yesung menjaga adiknya, eumh?"tanya Hankyung sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ne, Sungie."ucap Hankyung setengah berbisik pada Yesung.

"Kalau Yesung pulang, bukan tambah sembuh malahan yang ada Jongjin tambah parah. Sudahlah appa, aku tidak ingin bertengkar tentang Yesung lagi."ucap Sora datar dan dingin.

"Cheongmal? Nae ingin belbicala dengan eomma. Jeball."ucap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar mengetahui kalau sang eomma menelepon.

'Eomma telpon. Belalti cungie akan pulang dan kumpul dengan appa, eomma, dan Jinnie caeng. Yeyy~'batin Yesung senang.

"Kau ini memang selalu kera-"amarah Hankyung seakan menghilang saat melihat tatapan senang dari Yesung.

"-sudahlah, setidaknya kau berbicaralah dengan Yesung sebentar. Dia merindukanmu."ucap Hankyung sembari menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Changkamanyo appa. Mianhae, sepertinya Wonnie memanggilku. Aku harus pergi dulu."ucap Sora dari seberang telpon.

Dengan senang Yesung menerima ponsel tersebut, dengan mata berbinar Yesung mulai berucap.

"Yeoboce-"sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya pada sang eomma. Eommanya terlebih dulu menutup teleponnya.

"Annyeongie, appa."ucap Sora dingin seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan Hankyung, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika gendang telinganya menangkap suara sang aegya, Choi Yesung.

Dengan rasa kecewa Yesung menunduk dan menurunkan tangannya yang tengah memegang ponsel. Rasa kecewa yang amat sangat terasa sakit menjalari hatinya. Tidak sekali dua kali sang eomma tidak mau berbicara padanya, bahkan tak dapat dihitung lagi berapa banyak sang eomma selalu menutup teleponnya dengan sekali mendengar suaranya. Yesung kecil, mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya menetes dan terus tersenyum pada sang beoji dan meoni. Yesung tidak ingin membuat beoji dan meoninya khawatir dengan dirinya.

" Sungie-ah.. Waeyo? Gwaenchana?"tanya Hankyung khawatir.

"Emhh,,"gumam Yesung sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari mengembalikan ponsel sang beoji.

Dengan senyuman indah dia mengatakan hal yang paling bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

"Gwaenchanayo beoji, eomma cedang cibuk dengan appa dan jinnie. Cha~ kita main lagi ne."ucap Yesung dengan senyuman terindahnya mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat manik onyxnya tertutup karena terlalu sipit mata yang dimilikinya.

'Eomma cedang cibuk, cungie gag boleh ganggu.'batin Yesung mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Cha~ kita main lagi,,"ucap Yesung sembari beranjak kembali membongkar kembali menara yang telah dibuatnya.

"Hankyungie, waegurae?"tanya Heechul sedikit cemas dengan tingkah Yesung.

"Seperti biasa, Yesung akan bermalam disini untuk satu sampai dua minggu kedepan. Jongjin masuk rumah sakit karena demam."ucap Hankyung dengan nada kecewa yang kentara.

"Sudahlah kita jaga saja Yesungie."ucap Heechul mencoba untuk memberi solusi dan menatap Yesung dalam.

"Ne, Geurae."ucap Hankyung beranjak untuk menatap Yesungie kecil.

Yesung yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan bermain pun sedikit merasa aneh dan risih dipandang oleh Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Beoji? Meoni? Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Yesung kecil menatap polos beoji dan meoninya.

"Ne, gwaenchana, kau ingin membuat apa sungie?"tanya Hankyung penuh kasih sayang sembari menemani Yesung bermain.

* * *

Pada saat itu aku selalu mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum pada Beoji dan Meoni. Ya, aku bahagia, karena aku tidak sendiri. Aku bahagia karena masih ada yang menemaniku. Saat itu aku mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang ku terima selama ini. Dan satu bulan kemudian eomma menjemputku setelah Jongjin keluar dari rumah sakit. Menangiskah? Tersenyumkah?

Dalam hati aku berkata 'tidak apa, aku bisa bertahan bukan?' dan aku tetap tersenyum walaupun hatiku harus berdarah dan sakit. Pengorbanan kah? Atau hanya mencoba kuat padahal rasanya sudah tak sanggup lagi?

* * *

**~ Yesung's 5 years old ~**

Dalam gelapnya sebuah kamar, seorang anak kecil tengah bercucuran keringat dingin. Ya, dia mimpi buruk, bermimpi tentang keluarganya yang meninggalkannya. Keluarga yang begitu ia cintai meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Meninggalkannya sendirian didunia yang baru saja dikenalnya.

**~ Yesung Dream's ON ~**

"Yesungie, ayo kita liburan kepantai. Kata appa, ada sebuat pantai di pulau Jeju yang terkenal indah. Kamu mau ikut?"ucap Sora dengan nada yang hangat.

"Ne, arraseoyo."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah bermain bersama dengan Jongjin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat?"tanya Sora antusias.

"Ne,, arraseoyo eomma."ucap Yesung dengan nada senangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus cepat makan dan pergi tidur, biar appa dan eomma yang mempersiapkannya."ucap Sora.

"Ne, benar. Kalian harus cepat makan dan tidur. algaechi?"tanya Siwon sang appa.

"Ne, appa, arraseo."ucap Yesung dan Jongjin serempak.

Yesung dan Jongjin beranjak dan membereskan mainannya kemudian cuci tangan dan pergi makan. setelah itu, mereka beranjak tidur dikamar mereka. Detak jarum jam pun bergerak dengan cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya pagi hari pun menjelang. Dengan segera Sora membangunkan kedua putra semata wayangnya.

"Yesungie, Jongjinie, palli ireona. Sudah pagi."ucap Sora membangunkan.

"Eomma, masih pagi."ucap Jongjin.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus cepat dan mempersiapkan pergi ke pantai ne?"tanya Sora pada Jungjin dan Yesung bergantian.

"Ne,, arraseoyo."ucap Yesung dan Jongjin bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu eomma tunggu dibawah ne dengan appa diruang makan."ucap Sora.

Sora kemudian keluar kamar dan menyusul sang suami ke dimeja makan. Siwon pun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Yesung dan Jongjin turun dan sarapan bersama mereka berdua. Hangatnya sebuah keluarga, kasih sayang sebuah keluarga yang Yesung impikan kini dia dapatkan dalam mimpi.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka pun beranjak untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju. Dengan canda dan tawa yang mengiringi mobil tersebut akhirnya mereka sampai dipulau Jeju. Mereka bermain dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka, sesuatu yang disebut dengan keluarga. Kebahagian serasa dunia ini milik mereka sendiri, menikmati keindah alam yang tiada batas.

Sampai akhirnya kebahagian itu harus direngut paksa oleh sebuah kematian.

"Eomma, Jongjin ingin naik itu, bersama appa dan eomma, dan juga hyungie."ucap Jongjin merengek pada Sora untuk naik perahu.

"Ne, kajja kita lakukan."ucap Siwon.

"Hyungie tidak ikut ne, kepala hyung pusing. Hyung disini saja."ucap Yesung.

"Jebalyo hyungie, ja~ kita naik itu."bujuk Jongjin.

"Jongjin-ah, biarkan saja hyungmu disini. Dari tadi dia selalu menjadi bualanmu. Biarkan dia istirahat ne. ja~ kita naik."ucap Sora sembari naik perahu.

"Sungie tunggu disini ne, eomma akan kembali."ucap Sora sembari melambaikan tangan pada Yesung.

Entah darimana rasa itu berawal, Yesung mulai merasakan ketakutan mulai merajai jiwanya. Baru saja sepintas melihat perahu yang dinaiki oleh keluarganya menjauh dari penglihatannya. Sebuah cahaya merah dan dentuman besar berasal dari perahu tersebut terdengar dan terlihat. Dengan mata yang terbelalak, Yesung menutup mulutnya. Ya, perahu yang ditunggangi oleh appa, eomma, dan dongsaengnya tengah terbakar dan karam dilaut.

Sesaat setelah terdengar dentuman atau bisa dikatakan ledakan dari perahu tersebut. Tim SAR dari pantai mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama penumpang perahu tersebut dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Yesung kini tengah berada di dalam ambulance bersama sang eomma yang tengah kritis.

"Eomma~"panggil Yesung dengan airmata yang kiti tengah menetes deras dari manik miliknya.

"Su-Sungie-ah."ucap Sora.

"Eomma? Eomma tenang saja ne, sekarang kita sedang menuju rumah sakit."ucap Yesung dan masih setia menggenggam erat telapak tangan sang eomma.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ambulance itu telah sampai di rumah sakit kota. Dengan segara suster dari rumah sakit tersebut membawa Sora keruang UGD. Dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir Yesung menunggui sang eomma diluar ruangan. Tidak sampai lima menit uisanim keluar dengan rasa kecewa.

"Uisanim, eomma, eomma.. gwaenchana?"tanya Yesung pada uisa tersebut.

"Apa kau anak dari nyonya Kim Sora?"tanya uisa tersebut pada Yesung.

"Ne, bagaimana keadaan nae eomma uisanim?"tanya Yesung.

"Mianhae, eommamu sudah pergi. Kami sudah berusaha membawanya kembali tapi eommamu memilih untuk pergi."ucap uisa tersebut.

" Mworago? Uisanim, geotjimal jebal,,, Andwaee,, ANNDWAAEEE!"teriak Yesung.

**~ Yesung Dream's OFF ~**

"Sungie,, ireona.. ireona.."ucap Hankyung khawatir sembari membangunkan Yesung.

"Andwwaeeeee!"teriak Yesung sembari terengah dari mimpinya.

"Sungie-ah gwaenchana?"tanya Hankyung cemas.

'Jadi itu hanya mimpi.'batin Yesung berkecamuk.

"Nan, nan gwaenchana beoji."ucap Yesung mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Jja~ kita tidur lagi. Jaljayo Sungie."ucap Hankyung sembari kembali untuk tidur.

"Ne, beoji arraseoyo."ucap Yesung.

'Aku harap, Appa, eomma, dan Jongjin. Baik-baik saja disana.'batin Yesung.

Yesung pun beranjak untuk tidur kembali.

* * *

Jika aku ulang kembali mengapa aku bisa bermimpi tentang eomma dan appa untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan tenang aku akan menjawab, karena sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku bersama beoji dan meoni. Beoji berkata jika appa sedang tugas diluar kota dan membawa eomma dan Jongjin. Dan hanya aku yang ditinggal sendiri dirumah beoji.

Dan mungkin karena fikiranku masih terlalu kecil, aku membawanya dalam mimpi. Rindukah aku pada mereka saat itu, sampai-sampai aku memimpikan mereka? Aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat iu. Antara sakit, terluka, dan rindu. Kenapa bisa aku merasakan rasa tersebut ketika aku masih dibawah umur?

* * *

**~ Yesung's 13 years old ~**

"Sungie, apa kau hari ini ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain."ucap Yunho.

"Anniya, mianhae, aku harus segera pulang meoni sakit. Jadi aku harus menjaganya."ucap Yesung pada Yunho teman sekelas, sebangku dan merupakan sahabatnya.

"Ahh,, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang ne? Aku lihat tadi kau diantar oleh Hankyung beoji."ucap Yunho.

"Ta-tapi-"ucap Yesung terputus ketika Yunho mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Tidak ada protes ataupun penolakan. Arraseo."ucap Yunho.

"Hahhh~"Yesung menghela nafas akan sifat Yunho yang keras.

"Ne, arraseoyo."ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Kalau begitu Jja~ kita pulang.."ucap Yunho lalu mengajak Yesung untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Ya, Yunho adalah teman bermain Yesung setelah dia masuk bangku SMP. Sejak saat itu, dunia Yesung lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Yesung mulai terbuka dan ceria setelah pernah menutup dirinya karena mendengar perkataan kasar kedua orang tuanya. Waktu itu dia masih menginjak bangku kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Dan sejak pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya itulah dia kembali kerumah Hankyung. Padahal Yesung bersama kedua orang tuanya bisa dikatakan masih beberapa bulan.

Sejak umur dua tahun Yesung telah bersama dengan beoji dan meoninya. Sudah 11 tahun yang dia lewati bersama sang beoji dan meoni membuat impiannya akan keluarga yang sesungguhnya telah sirna. Apalagi sejak sang appa Choi Siwon bangkrut dan jatuh miskin. Kata keluarga itu seakan tidak ada lagi artinya. Siwon bangkrut karena dia telah di bohongi rekan kerjannya dan membawa kabur uang perusahaan. Saat itu Yesung masih berada di kelas 5 sekolah dasar, dia harus menerima perlakuan kasar dari Siwon sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya pada Sora.

Sejak kejadian itu Yesung kembali dalam pelukan Hankyung dan Heechul. Lalu Yesung menutup dirinya dari dunia luar, sampai akhirnya dia beremu dengan Yunho di bangku SMP. Awalnya Yesung cuek dan menganggap Yunho adalah orang yang selalu membuat kekacauan. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, jika Yunho memiliki latar belakang yang sama sepertinya, ya, Broken Home. Saat itulah mereka mulai berteman akrab.

Kini Yunho dan Yesung telah sampai dirumah Hankyung.

"Aku pulang dulu ne, mianhae aku tidak bisa mampir."ucap Yunho.

"Ne, gwaenchana."ucap Yesung.

"Salam untuk Hankyung beoji dan Heechulie meoni. Semoga lekas sembuh. Annyeong Yesung."ucap Yunho sembari melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Yesung yang tadinya melambaikan tangan pada Yunho kini berbalik dan beranjak untuk masuk rumah. Didalam rumah yang sederhana tapi rapi itu, Yesung mencari sang meoni yang tengah terbaring sakit. Dengan telaten Yesung menyuapi Heechul dengan bubur yang dibuatnya. Ya, sejak Heechul sakit dialah yang memasakan makanan untuk Hankyung dan Heechul. Sederhanakah?

Setelah menyuapi Heechul dan meminumkan obat dari uisa Yesung mencoba untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Dengan telaten Yesung membersihkan rumah itu sampai bersih. Dan tak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah berkas milik ibunya yang terjatuh ketika dia membuka sebuah laci dari almari milik beojinya.

Dalam surat itu tertulis jika itu adalah bukti pernikahan Siwon appanya dan Sora eommanya di gelar tepat tanggal 29 bulan Juli. Lalu Yesung juga masih menemukan jika tanggal 19 bulan Mei di tahun yang sama sang eomma masih berada di bangku SMA. Dan jika diingat kembali tahun berapa dia lahir maka dapat dia simpulkan jika dia adalah anak dari kecelakaan yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

_DEGH_DEGH_

'Jadi inikah alasan kenapa eomma begitu dingin padaku. Aku adalah aib baginya. Aku adalah sebuah barang yang seharusnya dibuang.'batin Yesung.

_DEGH_DEGH_

"Aarrghhhh,"erang Yesung lirih.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku terasa sakit."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Aku harus kuat,"ucap Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yesungie, eodiga?"teriak Hankyung.

"Disini beoji."ucap Yesung sembari menguatkan diri dan menyimpan berkas itu didalam tasnya.

"Ahh, kau disitu rupanya. Ini beoji tadi sedang pergi ketempat chingu beoji di busan. Dia membawakan ini untukmu."ucap Hankyung dengan gembira.

"Apa itu?"tanya Yesung pura-pura antusias.

"Bulgogi khas Bushan."ucap Hankyung senang.

"Ye? Cheongmal?"tanya Yesung.

"Cha~ kita makan."ucap Hankyung.

"Enhm, geuraeyo."ucap Yesung senang.

* * *

Aku berfikir jika aku memanglah aib yang seharusnya dibuang jika memang benar eomma tidak ingin menginginkanku. Tapi tak bisa ku mengerti, mengapa dia tetap melahirkanku. Bukankah dia bisa saja membunuhku dengan aborsi? Tapi kenapa dia membiarkan aku hidup?

Jika ku ulang kembali ingatanku diwaktu itu, malam harinya aku menelepon Yunho untuk menjemputku dan bermalam ditempatnya. Kuceritakan semua yang kuketahui dan memperlihatkan buktinya. Hei, aku tidak bodoh bercerita tanpa bukti. Tapi Yunho menyadarkanku satu hal, ada orang yang masih membutuhkanku di dunia ini. Mereka adalah benteng dan tempatku untuk berteduh. Ya, mereka adalah Hankyung beoji dan Heechulie meoni.

Kata-kata itulah yang masih menyentuh relung jiwaku sampai saat ini. Tapi tak dapat ku pungkiri jika aku sendiri juga inin pergidari kehidupan ini. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban itu.

* * *

Click onlykyusung . wordpress . c0m / 2014 / 05 / 31 / who-i-am / untuk melanjutkan


End file.
